


The Ladies Watch a Movie

by TremendouslySweetKitten



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aurinko Crime Family, Fluff, Gen, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Mentions of Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Post-Episode: s03e01-02 Juno Steel and the Man in Glasses, Rita Appreciation (Penumbra Podcast), Rita is a Good Friend (Penumbra Podcast), also, its not mentioned but, juno is sad and rita helps.text, juno is taking some time to get better!, juno steel and the rita cuddles, mentions of Benzaiten, mentions of buddy aurinko, they're watching a vampire movie so its not intense blood, this is my first fic so be nice, way too much thought put into a fake movie for a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremendouslySweetKitten/pseuds/TremendouslySweetKitten
Summary: "I think you and Ben would have got along really well." Oops. He didn't mean to say that out loud. He’s told Rita about his brother before, but he doesn't really talk about him much. Rita smiles, and talks quietly, like she’s trying not to scare Juno off."Yeah? Is there any particular reason, boss?"-Juno is having a bad day, so rita watches a movie with him.
Relationships: Rita & Juno Steel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	The Ladies Watch a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to madelinewhoo on tumblr for beta reading for me! enjoy some soft rita and juno.

Juno is eating in his room. This is notable because, well, he never really does that anymore. Back on Mars, he would eat his meals almost exclusively at his desk, or in his bed.

But on the Carte Blanche, Buddy holds a ‘family dinner’ every night in the common room. It’s kinda nice to be honest, even if trying to have a conversation with two brutally honest women (one of whom hated him a bit), a smooth talker who he had a rocky relationship with, a stoic man who he couldn't read, and... Rita was difficult the first few nights.

Normally it's mandatory to come to family dinner. However, Buddy _is_ a benevolent leader, and when Rita explained that ‘Mista Steel is having a bad brain day,’ she sent Juno and Rita to his room with food.

Which is how Juno ended up watching _Vampires on Pluto 3: The Hunt Is On_ with Rita. They had finished their food a while ago, so Juno is actually paying attention to the plot.

"The vampires have been on Pluto for at least two movies at this point - why are people freaking out over them hunting people? Isn't that what vampires do?" He hasn't seen the first two movies, but Rita wanted to watch this one, and Juno didn't exactly want to watch six hours of vampire flicks, so... here they are.

She lets out a sigh. "Well, in the second movie they figured out that the vampires needed the hemoglobin and hormones that are in people's blood to stay alive. The vampirism is kinda like a chronic illness where they don't get enough of that good stuff naturally. It also messes with their brains and makes them more violent, which is why blood is their main source in the first place. Anyway, once they figured this all out, they could synthesize what the vampires needed, and give them somethin' else to help them with their violence." She recites this like it was common knowledge. Which to her, it probably was.

"Then why did it stop working?" He doesn’t care a whole lot, but hearing Rita talk helps.

"Well, you see the sneaky looking guy with the fancy suit? He runs the city’s biggest funeral home. And Roxwell, the main character, just figured out that the villan was sabotaging the vampire medicine, and making it not work right."

"Because if the vampires need to hunt, that means more people will die, and more business for him. Huh." This movie has a better plot than he thought.

"That's right Mista Steel! So now Roxwell has to figure out how he's doing this and stop it. But the twist is - Roxwell and the villan guy dated in the first movie! So now there's emotions tied up in the fate of the vampires, and the whole planet!" Juno leans against Rita's shoulder and listens to her talk.

He used to have movie nights with Benzaiten. They would stay up, make cheap popcorn, and watch the worst movies. Action, usually, but it depended on the mood of the day.

He remembers one time when they were young. Ben had spent half of his savings on candy, and they watched his favourite movie- Juno can't remember what it's called. But Benten spent the whole time telling Juno what he liked about it, and how the plot was so cool. The next day they both had stomach aches from all the sugar. His brain is stuck in the past today, but he's at least feeling a little better. That's a happy memory.

"I think you and Ben would have got along really well." Oops. He didn't mean to say that out loud. He’s told Rita about his brother before, but he doesn't really talk about him much. Rita smiles, and talks quietly, like she’s trying not to scare Juno off.

"Yeah? Is there any particular reason, boss?"

"Well... He really liked _shows_. That sounds stupid when I say it like that, but he got really passionate about this stuff like you do. He could talk your ear off about nothing in particular... He was a really skilled dancer. He was always into that artsy sorta stuff, and not the snobby kind either. He was very talented, like you. I swear he picked up a new hobby every month... Ben could just light up a room, you know? You have the same thing where you're just... Happy. With having to try that hard." Juno didn't realise he was crying until just then.

Rita had turned down the volume on the movie, and was listening to Juno. Although she could sometimes steamroll a conversation, one thing Juno loves about Rita is how well she listens. Rita thinks for a moment, before putting an arm around Juno.

"I think you're right Mista Steel. I would have liked him a whole lot." Juno doesn’t know what to say, so he gets very invested in the hem of his shirt.

"It sounds like he was a real stand up guy. But boss, no one's askin' you to be happy all the time. I know, I know. Your best friend Rita is awesome and happy and you wanna be just like her." Juno laughs at that.

"But you don't have to be happy all the time! Just because you're better than you used to be, doesn't mean you're all the way where you wanna be. And you don't have to pretend it's okay all the time, just because that's how the people around you are. And honestly boss, if you started going around all chipper and cheery all the time, I might have to lock you in the sick bay." Another laugh from Juno.

"And boss, do you wanna know a secret?" She smiles.

"Sure Rita, I'm all ears."

"I'm not happy all the time either. I get in moods just like you do boss, and just because yours looks a little different, don't make mine right and yours wrong." She smiles kindly at him, and holds him close. Wow, he didn't know he needed that, but... he does.

“Thanks Rita. I needed to hear that."

"No problem boss."

They separate and return to watching their movie.

"You know Rita, I was wondering why they were putting so much emphasis on the person in charge of making the medicine. I think the bad guy and him are working together." Rita gets that face where she knows he just guessed the plot of the movie before her.

"_MISTA STEEL_!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! this is my fist fic so please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
